Blitzer
For a similar looking zombie in the online version of Plants vs. Zombies, see Giga-Football Zombie. Blitzer (Berserker in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare) is an enemy zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He has a similar appearance to the All-Star, except his helmet, shirt, gloves, and shoes are black, he has spikes on his shoulder plates, and he has horns on his helmet. He only appears in Garden Ops, serving as very tough support in boss waves or special waves. He very rarely appears in normal waves, but the chances of him appearing will rise on higher difficulties. In Garden Warfare 2, he will appear at a more constant rate on Garden Ops, Crazy Mode in the later waves, sometimes replacing the other All-Star zombies that shoot. Unlike the All-Star, the Blitzer does not wield any weapon. His main attack is using Sprint Tackle, an All-Star ability. However, he can use Sprint Tackle infinite times and knock players away, which makes it hard to face multiple Blitzers. He also can use Zombie Hurt on the player, an attack that most forms of Browncoats also use. He has the same health as the All-Star, but requires more ranged firepower to be taken out. Health Easy: 120 Normal: 160 Hard: 200 CRAAAAAZY: 240 Strategies If you see a Blitzer facing towards you, you had better escape fast, as each tackle deals 35 damage to you, has no cooldown, and propels you into the air unrooting you. As mentioned earlier, his tackle does not have the cooldown of a playable All-Star, so it is possible to get shoved into a corner and killed by one or two Blitzers. As Peashooter, you can use Hyper or Super Pea Jump to escape him. As a Chomper, use Burrow or Sprint Burrow to escape. Additionally, you can chomp him, but beware that you need to be fast, as he can still tackle you out of the Burrowing mode. As a Cactus, you can place Tallnut Battlements to block him. It is also good to use the Garlic Drone from a safe distance from this zombie. Gallery GIGAEATGARDEN.png|A Blitzer eating a garden in Garden Warfare GIGAFOOT.png|A Blitzer Berserky.png|Another Blitzer in Garden Warfare Berserker.jpg|Blitzer in a Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare book Deadberserky.PNG|A vanquished Blitzer Vanquished by a Blitzer.png|The player was vanquished by a Blitzer Blitz.png|Another Blitzer in-game Blitzer Attack.png|A Blitzer tackling the player Trivia *He has his own special wave called Tackle Dummies. **A bunch of them will appear in a Super Gargantuar Wave, and the All-Star wave in Power of the Flag game in Backyard Battleground. *He has the ability to jump very high, making them able to get to high places. **When he jumps like this, the Foot Soldier's Rocket Jump sound can be heard. This is most likely an oversight on the developer's part, as they probably coded the Blitzer's high jump using the code for the Foot Soldier's Rocket Jump. ***The Blitzer has an animation for this, where he crouches down, and then springs upward, in a football pose. ***They also crouch down when they're standing still. ****When the Blitzer jumps like this, it appears that moon gravity is applied while he is sailing upwards and going down, as he drifts down very slowly, unlike other zombies. *****This is ironic, as one would think due to his football gear, he would fall faster due to the weight of it. *He doesn't have the jump ability anymore in Garden Warfare 2. *He appears in reinforced hordes. *He may be very heavily inspired by the Giga-Football Zombie. *This character may be a reference to the Berserker from the Gears of War series. *When the player looks at his back, they can see his name "Berserker" on it, in a similar way to the All-Star and his variants. This was not changed in Garden Warfare 2, even though his name was changed in said game. *They are counted as All-Stars, because when a player has a quest for defeating All-Stars, defeating Blitzers will count towards that quest. ru:Гигантский_зомби-футболист Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare